


The First

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wants nothing more than for their first anniversary to be as perfect as can be. Of course putting all of his attention into preparations makes it all the more suspicious to Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> Just an art trade with my lovely Xiggy~

The bright, gleaming sun shines down onto the streets of Destiny Islands. In all honesty it couldn't be a more beautiful day. One that Sora has eagerly awaited as he strides to his best friend's house. He's more than aware that he needs her help – he simply hasn't been able to master anything this past week. Besides, he only has a little while until the anniversary and he has to make sure Riku loves every second of it.

After everything that's happened, the two young men have finally gotten the chance to be together completely for a year. It's hard for Sora to even believe. It certainly doesn't feel like a year has passed. But Kairi is always telling him that time flies by when one is with those they care about. Which is _exactly_ why their anniversary is so important to him.

It's only been a little while ago that they've even managed to share their first kiss. To which they readily agreed to takes things slow and enjoy the smaller moments. There's no sense in rushing headlong into a romance that could leave them both heartbroken. Although Sora doubts that could ever happen. Not them – not ever.

His navy flip-flops make one final smack against the bottoms of his feet as he comes to a stop at Kairi's doorstep. A single knock is all it takes to have a sweet voice call out, "Coming!"

A wide grin works its way onto his face as the door is tugged open and she's standing before him. Her long, maroon hair is tied back into a messy ponytail with her fringe still hanging about her forehead. Gone is her uniform from earlier today and is replaced by a simple pair of dark gray and pink shorts and a matching tank-top.

"Hey Kairi!"

She smiles back, "You're just in time Sora. Come on in."

Ushering him inside, he can already smell the alluring scent of pastries. From the various berries and flavors of cream – it only makes his stomach rumble with anticipation. As much as he wants to do the cooking, he can't wait to eat it either. He stops when he enters her kitchen and she brushes past him. "Thanks again Kairi." A sheepish smile worms onto his countenance, "Sorry about this. If you're too busy I can always ask Selphie."

Kairi waves her hand as he moves over to the oven to pull out a small tray of muffins – hot, fresh, and making Sora wish he was here to simply eat. "Nonsense. I said I'd help you and I will. After all, I wouldn't want you to feed Riku something that makes him sick."

The statement has Sora making a face, one she can only laugh at as he plucks forth a muffin and hands it to him. He shakes his hands in defense but she goads him into taking it regardless. "I have enough, go ahead." As Sora bites into it, not able to wait for it to cool off, she moves to get the rest out of the tray. "Have you decided what you're going to make yet?"

Sora inhales deep through his nose to try and calm the fire the alights on his tongue as a hot, melted berry lands on it. "Mm...Ah...Erm.." He struggles to swallow past it and comes out panting in the end. "Ha- Ha… I was thinking fish? Riku likes that."

Kairi giggles as she finally turns back to the counter and rests her elbows on it. "You _had_ to pick a hard one huh? Takes a lot of work. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can do it!"

"Good, you're going to need that enthusiasm." As Sora rounds the counter, setting his treat on the edge, he begins to pick up the used bowls and spoons. "Have you thought about just buying him a trinket and spending the day together? Something simple? I'm sure Riku would love anything if it's just the two of you."

Sora shakes his head. "But I want to do something _special_! Otherwise it's just another day."

Kairi finds it hard to argue with that. Seeing as she won't be able to talk him out of it, she points to his white shirt as he deposits the dirtied bowl into the sink. "You're already making a mess on yourself and we haven't even started," she says with a laugh. Of course Sora can't help but join her as they finish putting things away and ready his first lesson. The first of many to come at that.

A few hours later finds Sora exhausted and his head throbbing slightly from all of the information he tried to take in at one time. He groans aloud as he turns the corner and makes his way down the back road to where Riku lives. Dragging a hand up through his messy, brunet spikes he had never thought cooking could be so complicated. Then again he had never really tried cooking until today. Riku and Kairi always take care of the harder meals when they get together.

The young man he's in love with is waiting for him on the small porch lit only by a petite lantern hanging beside the front door. The tall, lean boy leans against the rail until he spots Sora. Something in his posture completely changes and he seems to visibly relax. The second Sora is close enough and their blue and green eyes lock, he smiles at Sora.

The brunet drags his feet as he climbs the two steps up onto the porch – acting as if it's a thousand instead of a couple. Riku chuckles as he plops down onto the top step just as Sora collapses down beside him. "What have you been up to, to make you look like that?"

Sora avoids Riku's eyes. He can't possibly tell him. After all, it wouldn't be a surprise if he knew. Instead he changes the subject. "Sorry I didn't make it out to the island today."

Riku leans back on his hands. "It's fine. I patched up a few things is all. Not like you would have been much help."

"Hey!"

"You would've fallen asleep on the beach again. Just like last time."

"Nuh-uh!"

Riku laughs as he draws up a hand to rub at the back of Sora's head. His fingers slip easily through the strands as the touch brings Sora close to him. The brunet can't help but be pulled in. It's not easy resisting the touch of someone he cares about. Especially as he looks over to see the way Riku's green eyes and stark white hair glint in the soft moonlight. He certainly doesn't look like an islander some days, but Sora has to admit the tan he's been gaining is more than just a little attractive.

Sora lays back on the wooden porch, pushing Riku's hand away in the process only to grasp it in his own. Their fingers twine together as Riku leans back as well. There they have the perfect view of the stars stretched out above them – the stars, each and every world to which they've been to some. They seem to think it at the same time and it makes their grasp on each other tighten.

They've been through far more than they could have imagined all those years ago. Sora rolls over onto his side so that he's cuddled up next to Riku with her clasped hands between them. He rests his cheek on Riku's shoulder as he closes his eyes. He doesn't need to say anything. Neither of them do. Not while Riku tilts his head down enough to place a kiss on the crown of Sora's head.

__._._.__

While a normal Friday with the promise of a weekend usually has Sora more than happy, this one is quite the opposite. He can only think of all the things Kairi taught him yesterday and struggle to remember them as he shuts his locker. Sora adjusts his bag on his shoulder as he turns to join the rest of the students that are pouring out of the school building. He doesn't get far before a familiar weight lands on his other shoulder.

Turning his head, Sora smiles at the sight of Riku. The latter gives one in return, "Are you ready?"

All of the happiness drains from Sora's face as he realizes that he's _not_ ready. In fact, he can't be because he has other plans that he can't even begin to explain about. He thinks fast and tries not to fumble over each and every word as it fights to leave his mouth. He just hopes it makes some sense. "Well, um, you see Riku… The thing is I have, er, something to do. Yeah, Kairi asked me if I could, ah… um..."

Just as he's about to lose his momentum, Kairi appears before them at the gates to the school. She smiles as she reaches out and takes hold of Sora's wrist. She gives a wink to Riku and a small wave. "Hey Riku. Sorry, I have to borrow Sora for the day. I'll give him back and he'll be just like new tomorrow!"

As they run off, Riku barely has a chance to blink. He honestly doesn't know what just happened or even who was covering for who. The only thing he can do is let a sigh brush out over his lips. It's fine, he tells himself, he has things he has to do to that he doesn't want Sora to know about. It works out. At least, that's what does the convincing to keep his mind off of the brunet.

The truth is he doesn't care if Sora even finds out about what he's planning for their anniversary. He just wants to stay by his side as much as he can. But to watch the brunet's retreating back as him and Kairi laugh together – Riku can't help but acknowledge the disgruntled feeling that wells up in his chest. While he quickly pushes it away he spends his time fortifying his plan for their fateful day on his walk to the island they used to play at as children.

The whole way there he fills his mind with the perfect scenario. All he has to do is get him out to the island and that shouldn't be hard in the slightest. He'll take Sora out on a small raft and enjoy the starlight. Then, he'll give him a present. Something simple that the brunet is sure to be ecstatic about it either way.

Yet when Riku's shoes touch down onto the pale sand of the beach, the very one that looks back at the mainland, he can't help but feel strange. Having been with Sora since they've been reunited, he finds it peculiar to be away from him. Especially on a normal day like this. If anything though, he'll have peace and quiet that will let him get some work done.

Riku leaves the boat tethered to the dock as he makes his way under the bridge and through the door that leads to the other side of the island. Over another bridge and a jump to the lower level of the beach – he's right where he needs to be. There lying in the sand is the, almost finished, raft. It brings back so many memories that he almost has to idle where he stands.

His heart aches to go back to the brunet at that very moment. But he knows he can't, not if Sora has plans. They're taking things slow and he doesn't want to mess anything up or lose Sora. So instead, Riku drops his bag down in the shade of a coconut tree and goes over to the incomplete raft. The work is hard and fulfilling, even if it does have the sun beating down hard on his back as he ties the knots to hold the logs together.

"What are you doing?"

Riku stills and glances over his shoulder. He certainly hadn't expected company and especially not that of the blond standing behind him with a curious gaze. The young man is in the same grade as Sora and Kairi and has been in their circle of friends since they were all kids. Riku turns his eyes back to his project. "Why are you out here Tidus?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because no one comes out here anymore."

Tidus laughs as he walks around Riku and stands at the edge of the raft. "I _do_. Just not as much with the Blitz season coming up." He drops down into a squat, brushing his hand over the smooth logs – realizing Riku must have sanded them down so they don't give splinters. "Need any help?"

"It's something I have to do myself." He spares a glance toward Tidus. "Thanks though."

A yawn slips from Tidus' lips as he flops back onto his rear. He smiles as he closes his eyes and looks up toward the sun. "Sure, sure whatever – oh, and you don't want me to tell Sora right?"

"Of course."

Another laugh from the blond, "Like usual. So you two are better than ever right?"

Riku stops what he's doing and sits back as well. He fixes Tidus with a look, one that's rather bewildered but doesn't quite show it. "Why do you ask?"

Tidus jumps up to his feet and brushes the sand off his light blue shorts – having stayed in his uniform just like Riku. "It's just strange not seeing Sora with you is all. Even as kids, you two were always together." He grins at this, "Except when we held sparring matches. I almost beat you last time."

Riku smirks, "Not that you'd stand a chance now."

Turning away, Tidus slips his hands into his pocket. "I'll leave you to it. But you owe me a match as payment for keeping quiet."

"Just say when," Riku retorts as he sits back up to resume working on the raft.

__._._.__

Sora is exhausted and worn out as he makes his way to his locker Monday morning. All weekend long he managed to practice and hone his cooking skills with help from Kairi. Although it did mean having to cancel plans with Riku and even miss more than one call from the older boy. The metal whines softly as he opens his locker. His body leans on it ever-so-slightly as he pulls out what he'll need for his first few classes.

At least until he gets to his notebook. Every other day he'll have a small note – sometimes two or three – from Riku. It'll be anything from a reminder to something sweet and simple. But there's nothing there. He pulls the notebook out and flips through it, thinking maybe it got caught in the pages. Sora's brows draw together in slight confusion as he realizes that there's simply not one there. While he finds it odd, really strange even, Sora tries not to pay it any mind as he spots Kairi coming his way.

She catches the look on his face, "Is everything alright?"

"I.. think so. I don't know. I missed Riku's calls this weekend and he didn't leave me any notes."

Kairi smiles, trying to soothe the boy. "He was probably just busy and didn't get here till late." She knows the reasoning isn't exactly sound, as Riku is hardly ever that, but she's happy to see Sora perk up if only slightly. Therefore she quickly changes the topic, "Are you coming by again today?"

Sora is just about to respond when Riku appears behind him. Kairi, although surprised at how silently he moves, smiles at him over Sora's shoulder. "Hey Riku."

The brunet seems to jump out of his skin as he spins around, "R- Riku!"

Riku raises a brow, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm great! Actually… um..." Sora takes a step back toward Kairi, as if to silently ask for help. "Something came up so I can't meet up after school day. Rain check?"

"Sure."

With that Sora takes his leave faster than he realizes he does – speeding away and to his class. Left there with Riku, Kairi does her best to control any damage. But Riku is already preparing to turn away to head to his own class. It's the only bad thing about being in separate grades and she knows it. "Riku."

He stops and glances over his shoulder, a silent response.

"Everything is alright, I promise."

Their eyes connect for the briefest of moments but it's all it takes. She knows that look. The one full of dejected hurt. He misses Sora and she knows it better than either of them since she has to watch it from the sidelines. She can only hope this is all worth it. Especially since his face says he doesn't know if he should believe her or not.

__._._.__

Sora smiles at Kairi and gives a wave of his free hand as he opens his locker. "It's fine, really. I can practice on my own. I had a great teacher."

"Are you sure? I mean I can cancel if you want me to."

Shaking his head, Sora begins to put his things away. Even though she's standing right there he can't seem to focus on her. Not while his eyes take note of the missing jacket that should be in his locker – Riku's jacket. He's not sure when Riku would have taken it back or why he didn't notice till now. Kairi takes a step closer, "Sora?"

The brunet snaps back into focus and flashes Kairi a grin as he quickly shuts his locker. "No, go ahead. I'll call you later to let you know how it turned out."

Kairi gives him a part of a hug before turning to rush off. She can't be late in meeting with Selphie and they both know it. Sora is actually happy to not have to walk home with her. Not for any other reason than he misses being by Riku's side. While all of this is _for_ said teen, he stills finds it hard when he misses the calls and can't return them. Not when he doesn't get to them until late.

He turns on a smile as he slings his bag over his shoulder. Sora rushes through the crowded hallway. Not able to wait another second, he barrels out the doors with the other students and down the steps. That's where he spots Riku just at the end of the path. Adrenaline surges through him as he runs as fast as he can to the point where he almost runs into Riku's back.

Spinning around, Riku reaches out to steady Sora as he pants softly. "H… Hey… Riku."

"What's wrong Sora?"

The tresses falling over Riku's shoulder glint in the sunlight and shimmer like silver itself. That alone is enough to distract Sora from what his goal is. The urge to simply wrap his arms around the taller boy is undeniable. Even so he smiles wide up at his boyfriend. "Wanna walk together?"

Riku pulls away and it feels like more than just his hands retracting. It all feels cold and distant. Sora looks up at him with nothing but hope. Riku's eyes cut away under the fringe of his bangs. "I have something to do. I'll talk to you later."

As he turns away and begins to leave Sora's side, the brunet can only stand there. He's baffled, yes, but trying to figure it out is something else entirely. He knows he's been working hard to prepare for their anniversary, but Riku isn't normally like that. Even when they're separated.

Sora stops that thought as he realizes one very important thing. Since they've come back they _haven't_ been. He's spent day in and day out with Riku in some shape or form. It makes a rather unpleasant feeling worm into Sora's stomach as he begins to make his way home – alone.

__._._.__

Yawning, Sora waits at the gates of the school. He worked hard to get here early, to catch Riku before he can leave. Sora tried to call him last night only to get the answering machine. Something he's not used to in the slightest. But can only imagine how it feels for Riku when he doesn't make it in time to the phone. Idling there, he partly listens to all of the commotion that's going on around him. At least until two of his friends stop beside him.

Both are the star players for their sports team. While Wakka is full of strength and stubbornness, Tidus is agile and determined. They make a team, one that Sora and Riku have gone to watch together. He tilts his head slightly as Tidus grins at him while running a hand up through his blond hair. "Hey Sora, we need a tie breaker. Do you think the first kiss can make or break a relationship?"

_First… Kiss…_

Sora's brows draw together for a moment as he thinks about this. He's not sure to be honest. He's only ever had one person to kiss and it doesn't seem like it's broken anything. "Um… what do you mean?"

Wakka shakes his head. "It's true. The first kiss is an impression. You mess that up and that's it."

Tidus swats at Wakka's tanned arm, "Is not! Sora tell him!"

The brunet glances back and forth between them. "I don't know," he lets the words tumble from his lips. Although his mind is already running at a mile a minute in the other direction.

Wakka gives a sigh as he claps a hand down around Tidus' shoulders and turns him away from Sora, proceeding to walk away. "'Sides, if they haven't kissed you back after that then there must be something wrong eh?"

The blond groans and Sora feels like he sounds. Something isn't right and he knows it. Yesterday Riku would have readily pecked a kiss down onto him but instead he hurried away. He draws a hand up to his mouth and brushes his fingers over his lips. He wonders if maybe Riku isn't satisfied with him, that he's not a good enough kisser and this is going to destroy them here and now.

Or even that Riku is trying to slowly pull away as to not hurt him. Sora can already feel the frustration creeping up his back and grabbing at him with both hands. The only other thing that Sora can think of is that Riku is getting annoyed that they're taking things far too slow. After all, the farthest they've ever gone is cuddling or a few misplaced kisses. Nothing heavy or blush inducing.

Sora takes a deep breath and tries to steel himself. He _has_ to find Riku and there's no better time than now. Especially since they're off for the rest of the week from school. He has all the time in the world to find the one person that's running away from him.

However, the brunet doesn't get far before he happens upon Kairi. Rather, she waits for him at Riku's house. Kairi stands from the porch with a smile as Sora nears her. He's hot and tired and has already been all over the island looking for Riku. This is simply the next place on his list. "Kairi?"

"I heard from Tidus where Riku is. Is everything alright?"

Sora bows his head. "Yeah."

"Look Sora. He cares about you. Just say what you feel and it'll be fine. He should be on the island we used to play on for another few hours, so collect yourself and head out there."

"T- Thanks Kairi!" He blurts out as he smiles at her, trying to blink away the tears that gather in his eyes. He wants nothing more than to tell her everything. But he knows she'll just tell him that Riku is the one that needs to hear it, not her. So he does the only thing he knows how. Sora spins around on his heel and heads off to find Riku.

Of course he stopped on the way home to prepare everything for bringing Riku back with him. As well as baking another batch of cupcakes and wrapping up Riku's gift. It took a nice little chunk of time to get everything perfect for the moment and Sora is just glad he's able to get it all done as he races along the beach of the island they used to play at as children.

He made sure that Riku isn't anywhere else upon tying his small rowboat to the dock. He just hopes he hasn't missed him. The only thing that says he hasn't is the other boat that was docked but even that doesn't calm his frantic mind. His heart beats loud and heavy in his ears as he hurries under the bridge that leads to the Paopu tree and to the thin wooden door that leads to the other side of the island.

It's a battle to juggle the small box, cupcake and open the doors. But once he's passed that he picks his pace back up. His shoes slap loudly against the bridge before he's rounding the small tower with the zip-line and jumping down to the beach line once more. There he stops dead, unable to believe his eyes.

There on the moonlit shore is Riku. He lies down on a raft that's pulled partly up onto the shore. The water curls up and washes around the edges of the wood before retreating once more. A paddle rests next to the raft and Sora can only assume what this all is as he strides over to Riku. To which the latter sits up and goes to part his lips, to ask Sora what he's doing, when the brunet drops into a ramble.

Sora pinches his eyes shut as the words fall from his lips like an avalanche. "I'm sorry for not talking to you or being able to make the perfect gift. Because I really like you and I wanted to make everything just right and surprise you and I'm sorry for being a bad kisser."

The young man slowly opens his eyes; one at a time as he tentatively tries to judge Riku's reaction. But the latter is simply stunned. The outpouring of information hits him harder than he had expected when Sora showed up to begin with. Ending it like that, he understands now yet that doesn't make it any easier to swallow.

Riku can't stop the feelings that bubble up inside of him. "What does being a bad kisser have anything to do with this?"

"But… I heard that if I'm not a good kisser than it'll ruin our relationship! So I'll try really hard! I'll even practice!"

The silver haired teen rises to his feet, effectively towering over the brunet. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Do you just believe everything people tell you?"

Sora's brows furrow, "That… You took your jacket back. You didn't answer when I called."

"And you ignored mine."

"I was trying to-"

"Do too much as always." Riku takes a few steps forward, going straight for the end of the raft. He stares out over the dark water shimmering in the moonlight. "You just never look at what's in front of you."

Sora's grip on the box tightens and he stomps forward to stand beside Riku, looking up at him. "That's mean Riku, I see it..."

Riku draws a hand up, cupping at his face as his hair rustles about his shoulders in the light breeze. "Then why didn't you see me?" He glances over at Sora from the corner of his eye. "All I want is _you_ , Sora. I don't need anything else. I thought you knew that."

"I was just trying to make it special." He hangs his head while holding out the cupcake toward his boyfriend. "You're always there for me. I just wanted to surprise you."

The older boy spins around on his heel and knocks his arm against Sora's, whether he means to or not. The collision sends the cupcake sailing down into the surf with a loud _plunk_. Sora can only stare after it. He simply can't believe the small pastry he worked so hard to craft is now sinking down into the sand where the fishes will surely poke at it. His brows furrow together as he looks up at Riku, "Why did you do that?

"Cut the act Sora. It's not hard to read that you're just going to break up with me. Go ahead and go back to Kairi and tell her it worked."

The brunet's shoulders sag considerably from the rock Riku so easily places on them. He can't fathom that those words are coming out of Riku's mouth. They've been through too much, this can't just be it. He tries his best to keep himself together but the tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes before he even knows it.

"That's not it at all! Why are you so stupid? I just said I _want_ you Riku, I _love_ you."

Riku cuts his eyes away, finding it hard to watch as the tears roll down Sora's face. The latter's fingers tighten on the box before he finds he can't muster the strength anymore. It too falls from his hands, but this time it lands safely on the raft at his feet. A moment later, Sora is dropping to his knees. He stares down the logs with confusion while the sobs catch in his throat.

He just doesn't understand. This whole week he's been working so hard to make. Nothing makes sense and his head hurts already. Sora lifts his head but Riku still refuses to look at him. And he's just not sure how to make the older boy truly hear what he's saying.

Sora draws up one hand to wipe at his eyes and nose. As frustrated as he is, he sniffles and pushes himself back up onto his feet. "Fine. Be that way." He turns his back to Riku and begins the slow trek back to his little boat. "But if you change your mind, I'll be eating the dinner I made for us."

The silver-haired youth idles for a moment. He can do only that after having the breathe knocked out of him. Sora's never turned his back on him, not even when he threatened him with more than just breaking up. It has his blood running cold. That maybe he just overreacted or didn't take Kairi's warning into the right light.

Riku reaches down and scoops of the small box. He doesn't hesitate in ripping off the top and reaching down to grab the tiny gift from the tissue stuffed inside. It's hard to look at but the pendant shining in the soft moonlight has him realizing he made a grave mistake. Again. The small pendant looks just like Sora's own crown necklace. But this one has a petite heart in the center.

Clutching his fingers around it, Riku lets the box drop back down to the raft as he breaks into a run. His feet go from slapping on the logs to kicking up sand behind him as he sprints after Sora. He can only hope that the brunet decided not to rush. All he has to do is take a couple shortcuts. His heart beats loud in his ears as he skids out of the doorway and jumps down to the shoreline. Coming around the bend, just underneath the bridge leading to the Paopu tree, he can see Sora halfway to the rowboats latched onto the dock.

"Sora! Wait!"

The brunet stills and turns, the tears still coating his cheeks. It breaks Riku's heart to see that look on his face, but those sapphire eyes show only a budding happiness. He doesn't stop until he sweeps Sora up into his arms. Sora, however, immediately begins to squirm, "R- Riku put me down!"

Slowly, he does this. But even when Sora's feet touch safely back down onto the sand, Riku still keeps his face buried into the others neck. "You shouldn't even accept this, but I'm sorry Sora. I'm _really_ Sora."

"And you were being stupid?"

He laughs softly, "Yes, I was being stupid."

"And hard headed?"

"Yes."

"And did you like the gift?"

Riku lifts his face up and presses their foreheads together. "I love it, just as much as you."

Sora seems to chew on this. "I don't know. You were pretty mean. I don't know if I want to forgive you."

Riku stands up straight, staring down that the brunet with a rather serious look on his face. "What do I have to do to prove I'm sorry?"

He thinks for a moment, rocking back and forth on his heels. That is until a grin breaks out onto Sora's face. It can practically touch his ears. "Come see Santa with me!"

Staring, Riku blinks several times before being able to swallow that. "What?"

Sora pouts, "The last time I saw Santa he said I wasn't on the Nice list because I didn't believe in him." Riku tries not to smile at this. He remembers that day all too well. "So I want to see if anything has changed."

"Can we go have dinner first?"

Grinning even still, Sora takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Riku. He stands up on his tip-toes to press his lips softly over Riku's. "I don't know. I'm still mad."

Riku smirks against Sora's lips. "How about if I show you to kiss?"

"That's a start I guess."

Sora lets Riku close the rest of the distance and kiss him. He truly is still upset that they were shaken so easily, but he knows they've been through far worse. Which is why he easily tightens his grip on Riku, knowing he'll never let him go.


End file.
